


Going Through Hell

by ughisaac (Shwatsonlocked)



Series: Scisaac Week July 2013 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e05 Frayed, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwatsonlocked/pseuds/ughisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're going through hell, keep going. - Winston Churchill</p><p>Written for Scisaac Week Tragic Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Through Hell

It’s Stiles that draws Isaac from his rage induced pounding of Ethan, when the other boy lets out a broken “no” before taking off for the restrooms again. Isaac follows without another thought, dropping Ethan to the ground and ignoring the Coach’s shouts to come back.

The closer he gets to the restroom, the more he can smell it, a sickly, cloying smell that’s making his eyes water. Or maybe he’s just crying. It doesn’t really matter because what he’s smelling? It’s awful. It is awful and horribly familiar and it’s coming from the bathroom where Scott is.

It’s death.

 _No. No, Scott- Scott couldn’t be._ He knows Scott was still hurt, he knew something was wrong, but he didn’t really think that the guy he was in love with would- _no_. Isaac’s mind is whirring, trying to justify why he’s smelling something so wrong and his stomach feels like he swallowed hot lead. 

His hand is shaking as he pulls the door open, and he staggers inside, afraid of what he will see. His vision tunnels in on Scott. Scott’s normally tan skin is turning pale and Isaac can’t hear his heartbeat. 

Isaac can’t  _hear_  his  _heartbeat_.  

Allison and Stiles are huddled on the ground by Scott, crying and clutching each other. Isaac can’t stand it, can’t stand watching them mourn Scott, can’t stand looking at Scott lying there lifelessly, so he runs. He runs out of the bathroom, past Boyd and the bus, and he keeps going. Maybe if he keeps running through this hell, he’ll find somewhere Scott’s alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm done with Tragic Tuesday now. I can't do it anymore *crying*


End file.
